Frank West vs. Phoenix Wright
Frank West vs. Phoenix Wright is the Jacky the Jack's 14th Death Battle, and serves as their second season premier, pitting Frank West from Dead Rising against Phoenix Wright from the Ace Attorney series. (As a side note, the giant mech suit and his multiple costumes will not be allowed because not only will it make the fight fairer, but it's also a tad bit difficult to incorporate) Description It's Ace Attorney vs. Dead Rising in this latest installment of death battle. In a no holds barred fight, which determined truth seeker will make it out without terrible injuries? Will Frank make Phoenix's beat down his next big scoop, or will Phoenix object Frank's latest scoop? '' '''Prelude' Wiz: there are conspiracies happening all around the world. There are always secrets out there people don't want you to know, stories that people would prefer to be left untold, lest they get in serious trouble. Boomstick: But more often than not, there are people out there who are determined enough to seek out the truth, and stop at nothing until they get what they want. ' Wiz: People such as Frank West, the zombie killing journalist from Dead Rising, '''Boomstick: And Phoenix Wright, one of the best fictional lawyers, ever. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. '''Phoenix Wright Wiz: Now, Phoenix Wright's story isn't the typical one that we talk about on Death Battle, Boomstick: But Phoenix Wright isn't exactly a normal death battle combatant either, now is he. ' Wiz: You have a point there, Boomstick. Growing up, Phoenix was a seemingly normal kid, until one fateful day in the fourth grade, when he was accused of stealing a fellow classmate's, Miles Edgeworth's, money. '''Boomstick: And...what? Did he like, go crazy from it and kill someone or something? I'm expecting something to go terribly wrong here. I don't get it. ' Wiz: Well, no. He didn't go crazy. Just as they were about to hand out the guilty verdict, the victim, Edgeworth, along with someone named Larry Butz- '''Boomstick: Hehe...Butz. Wiz:..had appeared by Wright's side to defend him. They said that they couldn't declare Wright guilty without incriminating evidence. Boomstick: Excuse me? What kind of fourth grader talks like that!? It's like those moms on Facebook that make up intelligent things their children apparently said. ' Wiz: Well, while it did seem outlandish, after sticking by Phoenix's side, the boy was declared innocent, and the three of them became fast friends. '''Boomstick: And afterwards, Phoenix decided that he was going to study the law or something like that, and in this case, he went to Ivy University, where he met a pretty lady by the name of Dalhia Hawthorne, and they hit it off real fast. ' Wiz: Though shortly afterwards, Phoenix was approached by one of Dahlia's exes, and he warned Phoenix about how crazy she really was. 'Boomstick: Too bad that Phoenix didn't believe him and instead chose to push him and run away, because that's what you get for insulting his woman! Unfortunately, the guy was poisoned, and the exact moment when Phoenix pushed him to the ground...he died. Wow, that's convenient. ' Wiz: Phoenix was trialed for the murder of the ex, and only had his rookie lawyer, Mia Fey, to rely on. Luckily for him, she managed to turn the seemingly impossible case around and prove his innocence. 'Boomstick: A common trope in these types of games, I'll tell ya. It was then that Phoenix finished his studies, got his degree in law and an attourney's badge, and ran off into the world as the legendary defendant, Phoenix Wright. ' Objection! Hold it! Take that! '' Wiz: Phoenix turned out to be one of the best defendents in the entire courtroom. Time and time again he turned around cases that would be nearly impossible to come back from, all while using the evidence at hand, and his own logical mind. '''Boomstick: Phoenix has saved countless innocents from receiving jailtime, including a mob boss's son, an international piano player, and, well, a lot more. And this guy will stop at nothing to get to the truth. Heck, he even used a parrot as a witness! A fucking PARROT! ' Wiz: Phoenix's logical mind and intelligence is indeed a valuable asset to his carrer, though that's not the only impressive thing about him. What is also just as impressive about him is his durability and his surprising amount of strength. '''Boomstick: Uh...strength, Wiz? I mean, the guy just seems like a normal lawyer. I wouldn't say he's that strong... Wiz: But despite that he has done some very impressive feats, such as being able to open a locked metal door with nothing but a shoulder tackle, which is certainly impressive from a single human. He can push several guards aside and he can even break a cane simply by yelling. Boomstick: Uh...excuse me? ''' Wiz: You see, lawyers in Phoenix's world are....strange, to say the least. People such as Phoenix can lay down the truth so hard that a single finger point can cause a strong gust of wind, but something such as Phoenix objecting to a witness's testimony and pointing can cause what is essentially a miniature hurricane. Watch Youtube clip '''Boomstick: What the hell is that!? Are all lawyers just airbenders! Is Phoenix the avatar!? Wiz: Possibly. While this does seem to be mostly for dramatic effect, people do react to it. Phoenix's shouts seem to be able to shake the entire courtroom, as well as knock several people off their feet, such as a trained detective and a full grown woman. Boomstick: She just flew back what the fuck!? ' Wiz: Lawyers seem to be so skilled with this air manipulation that Manfred Von Karma, a prosecutor, was able to simply snap his fingers and cause a gust of wind so powerful that it knocked someone back. The same can be said about hitting the table, which...a lot of people seem to do. '''Boomstick: I need to take jury duty more often if this is what happens! Dear lord... ' Wiz: Phoenix Wright is not only extremely powerful with these few abilities, however. He is also extremely durable, if you were to ever look at all of the shit he's been through. '''Boomstick. Yeah, Phoenix Wright has had boiling hot coffee thrown at him and didn't even flinch, pounced on by a tiger, clobbered by a fire extinguisher, beaten to a pulp by two guys, and he's even been whipped several times! In a...courtoom...how come people don't arrest her Wiz: And a whip can be incredibly dangerous as well, and could seriously hurt someone, but that's not all. Phoenix has also tanked an explosion that destroyed an entire courtroom, fell from a bridge into a raging river many feet below him, and he's even been hit by a speeding car, and slammed into a telephone pole head first, and he only suffered a sprained ankle as a result. Boomstick: Jesus christ this man is like a wall! ' Wiz: Though despite his insane durability and his surprising abilities, Phoenix hasn't been in many fights, and he has terrible experience with hand to hand combat...or any combat in general. '''Boomstick: Yeah, we're not using MVC Phoenix here. We may use some parts of his moveset, though, such as that cute little dog he uses in the game. But no Maya because...that's just kinda cheating. ' Wiz: And though he's not much of a fighter, there's a reason why Phoenix Wright is one of the best lawyers in the world. 'Boomstick: And that reason...is bullshitting. ' It's only natural for living creatures to fight to protect their own lives. But what makes us human is that we fight for others. But who do you fight for? How hard must you fight...? That's the true measure of what human life is worth. '''Frank West Boomstick: So, lemme set the scene for you. The Willamette Mall has been taken over by a zombie virus. No one knows how it started and people are dying left and right. The government has quarantined the entire place and shut it off from the rest of the world. What happens next, you may ask? ' Wiz: Well, enter Frank West, investigative journalist and practically a professional zombie killer. '''Boomstick: Man, if only that was an actual job...I'd totally do that part time. ' Wiz: While you wouldn't think a man like Frank would be able to go up against the zombie hordes, he actually turned out to be pretty skilled in the art of dispatching hordes upon hordes of zombies. 'Boomstick: Despite only given basic training on how to use a gun, Frank just kinda...figured out how to use all of them. Seriously, he's used machine guns, shotguns, pistols, sniper rifles, and even a...weird firework gun thing that he had made himself. Huh...that's weird. ' Wiz: We'll get into that later. Either way, despite somehow being skilled in just about every firearm he could get his hands on, bullets aren't infinite, and eventually Frank figured out he was going to have to improvise with the weapons that he had. 'Boomstick: It's a good thing he ended up in a place with a lot of objects to beat the shit out of people. We're talking fire axes, sledgehammers, baseball bats, his signature weapon, and even chainsaws! ' Wiz: But even with the impressive and effective arsenal Frank can possess, he's not one to shy away from weapons you wouldn't normally see as dangerous. This includes things like flashlights, serving trays, giant bottles of perfume and even handpurses. 'Boomstick: Basically, you name it, and Frank can probably kill you with it. Heck, this man uses bottles of shampoo to kill the undead! That dude has some serious creativity. Heck, in Marvel vs. Capcom, he even uses his camera as a weapon! ' Wiz: Frank's camera is very similar to a Nikon D100, which, when the flah is applied to the eyes, is very similar to that of a flashbang. A surprisngly useful tool considering its main function is to take pictures. 'Boomstick: Yeah, well, enough of that. Y'see, the next thing that Frank did after discovering the secret at Willamette was to get a shit ton of money off of it. I mean, that's obvious isn't it? We think alike, Frank! ' Wiz: Though, being called the "Hero of Willamette" could only last so long. Fame dwindles out overtime, and this was no exception. Frank started to lose the public's attention, and eventually he'd fade from the public eye completely. Eventually, he became a teacher at a college, though he also had a few more encounters with the undead. 'Boomstick: And with new tools at his disposal, Frank was going to have to get pretty creative to knock down all of the hordes of undead. ' Wiz: And Frank's response was to essentially break the laws of reality and make some impossible weapons, such as the Electric Crusher, which is basically a sledgehammer with a car battery attached to it, turning it into something similar to that of Thor's hammer. 'Boomstick: He can also make a freakin' lightsaber out of a bag of gems and a damn flashlight, and I don't even know how that works! And he can even make a firework shooter out of some pipes and fireworks, and he just magically gets more than one pipe! How the hell does he do that!? ' Wiz: And while he also has many, many other weapons, we can't reasonably be expected to look into all of them. Instead, let's look into everything that Frank has done. 'Boomstick: Right! Despite only what may be at most a few days of official training, Frank has been able to take down psychopath left and right, and that ranges from terrifying store mascots with flamethrowers, to a clown with two miniature chainsaws. I don't think this guy can even catch a break, man. ' Wiz: He even defeated several military officials, including Lance Corporal Calder, which was the first intelligent zombie...ever. May I remind you these feats were done in the span of three days. Studies have shown that the mind begins to deteriorate after 36 hours, which was half of the time Frank had spent awake. 'Boomstick: Damn, he's got a shit ton of stamina. ' Wiz: Or a shit ton of adrenaline. 'Boomstick: Or maybe it's the determination, because you certainly can't say that Frank doesn't have the determination needed to handle the zombie hordes. Sure, he's a bit of a prick, but he can certainly prove why he's the hero of Willamette. ' Snag your very own disposable digi-cheap disposable camera! It's faaaaantastic! '''Pre-battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a death battllllllllle! Death Battle January 20th ''' '''Courtroom No. 4 10:30 AM A low hum of conversation hung in the courtroom as people sat down to take their seats. One one lawyer desk there stood the defendant Phoenix Wright, currently trying to defend owner of the show Terror in Reality: TK, or Tyrone King. Well, actually, he wasn’t representing Mr. King himself, for he had died in the unfortunate incident that happened in Fortune City. Instead this case was a little bit of a strange one. They were instead going to talk about Terror in Reality as a whole, and say that there were no assets or any member of the show that helped orchestrate this zombie outbreak in Fortune City. “Are you sure you can do this, Phoenix?” Maya asked with a frown, eyeing the man at the other side of the room. Mr. Payne, once again. It’s a mystery that the old man hasn’t given up his career yet. “It’s a bit of a weird case.” “I looked over the files, Maya,” Phoenix stated as he adjusted his tie. “I think I can handle anything this guy throws at me. It doesn’t seem to be that hard of a case. Just an...interesting one.” The muttering among the courtroom then died down as the judge hit his gavel against the table and looked among the courtroom. “Court is now in session for the trial of the company running Terror in Reality. Is the prosecution ready?” “The prosecution is ready, your honor.” “And the defense is ready as well, your honor.” “Good. Then, Mr. Payne, please bring your first witness to the stand.” The green clad lawyer grinned before flicking his hair up. “I only need one witness to win this case. The prosecution calls Mr. Frank West to the stand.” A few minutes later the man was at the stand Frank West. From what Phoenix could tell, he was an investigative reporter and a journalist. Covered some unknown war and apparently was a participant in Terror in Reality. A fallen star, too, after his fame from the Willamette incident disappeared. “State your name and occupation, please.” “Frank West, investigative journalist.” The man grinned as he leaned against the witness stand. “Now how about we get this trial over with so I can head out.” And then began the cross examination. Frank’s testimony seemed to be one of the most uncaring testimonies that Phoenix ever came across. The man spoke so casually, and he wasn’t sure if Frank even cared to get the guilty verdict, but that didn’t mean that Phoenix wasn’t going to exploit these things. Play Cross Examination ~ Allegro “Hold it, Mr. West,” Phoenix called out shortly after the man gave his testimony. “You’re saying that you saw TK give money to one of the CURE protestors, who later bombed the zombie storage area. Now, tell me, do you have any proof that he was the one who bombed it?” “What? Well, yeah. I had a girl tell me herself. She knew him, from what I can tell. Practically admitted to it when I cornered him.” “And do you have him here so that he can confirm this, Mr. West?” “Well, no. I don’t. He died back in Fortune City. A lot of people died there, spike hair. Not my fault that he was stupid enough to get caught by those zombies.” “Then you can’t claim that this man was the one that bombed the zombies. Without proper evidence, at least. Though, it’s interesting that you chose to go after Terror in Reality of all things, Mr. West.” “Chose to? Buddy, they chose it themselves when they started letting all those zombies out. When they hired that asshole TK!” “But think about it, Mr. West. A man who has tasted fame eventually falling from the public eye, no longer in public favor. He has to make himself seem relevant once more. So what does he do? Well, he goes to sign up for Terror in Reality. Zombie killing. How hard can it be? But then, the man finds that it’s not working. He feels he can’t keep this up for long, so he-” “What are you implying, kid?” “-so he takes a few pictures out of context, and uses them to pin the entire show on one little incident!” Phoenix slammed his hand down on the table. “You, Mr. West, could have easily just taken pictures out of context!” “Obje-” “You trying to insult me kid?” Payne’s shrill screech of objection was cut off by Frank himself, who slammed his own hand down on the witness table furiously. “I’m a journalist, and I don’t skew the truth.” “But you can certainly stretch it. Can’t you?” Phoenix pulled out a piece of paper- A transcript given by Frank himself about his experience in Fortune City - and read it over. “According to this you say that you fought your way out of the city, killing many zombies and actually making your own weapons?” “Yes, that was me, and I gotta say-” “I find that doubtful, Mr. West.” “WHAT!?” Frank slammed his hand down once more. “What’re you trying to say here kid?” “I’m saying that there’s no way you, an average man with nothing but his wits about you and no combat training, could suddenly learn how to fight zombies and even make weapons. In fact, this brings your whole involvement with Willamette in question!” “Gah!” Frank took a step back, likely due to the sheer audacity of the lawyer, before coming back up to the stand. The crowd was muttering once again, but Frank chose to speak once more. “Hey, listen, I know how to fight, bud. I’ve covered wars, y’know! I think I’d know a thing or two about-” “Just because you covered wars doesn’t mean you’ve fought in them, Mr. West. Besides, you claim to have gone days without sleeping during your incident in Willamette and Fortune City combine. This would have caused severe damage to your mental health, Mr. West, but you check perfectly fine on the mental health tests, making your stories abnormal even further!” “You saying that I can’t do all that stuff, huh!? Then why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you how well I can-” “Order! Order in the court!” The judge slammed his gavel down on the desk just as things looked like they were about to get heated. “It seems that things are getting a little too heated right now. I call for a fifteen minute recess. Mr. Payne, I trust you to calm down your witness before we’re forced to kick him out. Understood?” “Understood, sir.” Payne nodded, looking very uncomfortable about this whole thing, tugging at his collar. “Good. Now, recess is in effect now.” The judge slammed his gavel on the podium one last time before everyone in the room walked off, Frank looking absolutely outraged while Phoenix seemed a bit anxious. Maya and Phoenix would talk for a good five to ten minutes before Phoenix said that he needed a bit of fresh air. So, he told Maya that he was going to be outside real quick and exited the courthouse. Outside of the court house it was foggy, and Phoenix could barely see a few feet in front of him. The fog was so thick that you could murder someone right in the open and no one would see it. Sounds like one of his future cases, to be honest… It wasn’t until he walked down the steps from the courthouse did he notice the familiar man in the suit. It was Frank West, smoking a cigarette and turning when he heard Phoenix walk out of the courtroom. “Well, if it isn’t the main man himself.” Frank spoke bitterly as he flicked his cigarette away from him. “Still think I can’t fight, Nick?” “Nick?” Phoenix asked with a frown as he took a step back, while Frank only took steps forward. “L-Look, Mr. West, I think it’s best if we keep all of this in the courtroom, don’t you think?” “Why keep it in the courtroom, huh? I can show you how well I fight here, can’t I?” By this point Phoenix had backed himself into a wall, and Frank looked incredibly menacing as he leaned against the same wall. “I’m sure that’d make some decisive evidence, yeah?” “Mr. West, please, we don’t have to resort to-” “The name’s Frank.” That was all that the reporter replied with before bringing his fist back and punching forward to hit the lawyer. Phoenix was just barely able to sidestep out of the way and run into an alley right next to the courthouse. Unfortunately this would prove to just be a dead end. Phoenix actually had to fight his way out, and he thought this trial couldn’t get anymore heated…. Fight! Play Rude Buster (Couldn't think of much else) ''' Frank had already ran into the alleyway after Phoenix. Before the lawyer could even react, Frank grabbed the lid of a trash can and tossed it towards Phoenix like a frisbee. The lawyer was just barely able to react, as Wright moved his head out of the way and the trash can would hit the chain link fence behind him. “And we really can’t talk about this?” “Nah, i don’t think we’re at that point anymore.” Frank grabbed a few bottles out of the garbage can and then began to chuck them at Phoenix. The lawyer was able to dodge most of them. He even caught one, but the last one bonked him on the head and he had to stumble back. He brought one hand to his forehead and his closed his eyes from the pain. When he opened them, he saw Frank coming at him with another punch. Wright was hit right in the gut and he just about doubled over. In self defense (as he kept reminding himself to justify this), Wright whacked Frank in the head with his bottle. The bottle shattered immediately afterwards and Frank stumbled back, wincing in pain. “I don’t want to hurt you, Frank!” Phoenix said as he tried to run past the reporter, but Frank grabbed him and slammed him into the nearby dumpster. “Then stand still while I beat you.” Frank commented before picking up a stray lead pipe that was just on the ground. Phoenix saw the pipe coming directly at his head and he moved out of the way. The lead pipe hit the dumpster with a loud thud, leaving a big dent in the dumpster. That was incredibly dangerous! Was Frank trying to kill him!? Phoenix frowned and tackled Frank, forcing the reporter to the ground and causing him to drop his lead pipe as a result. The two rolled around on the ground for a bit, Frank trying to get a few punches in but he had a hard time hitting Wright. Wright was actually able to do something to Frank, though, and that was bash his head into the other’s. The two recoiled in pain, though, Phoenix not expecting that to hurt as much as it did. Movies made that seem so easy… Frank was off Phoenix after that dreaded headbutt and it allowed Phoenix to stand up and run away from the zombie killer. He ran into the courthouse in an attempt to get someone to detain this man, but Frank was determined and was able to catch up to him. Much to Phoenix’s dismay, most of the doors were closed, likely due to trials going on, and that was a big issue. It meant that he was alone with Frank, and he couldn’t exactly take the time to bust one of these doors down. It wasn’t until Phoenix made it to the end of a hallway, which led to a door, did he realize he made a terrible decision coming here. Once Phoenix made it to the door and tried to open it, he realized it was locked. He groaned and turned to face the reporter chasing him, trying to find a way to run past him. “Hey, Phoenix!” Frank grinned as his run slowed to a walk. The lawyer gave a quizzical look at the reporter as he brought up his camera, grinning. “Smile!” Then a blinding flash of light came from the camera, causing Phoenix’s vision to momentarily disappear. It only came back the moment he saw Frank readying himself for a kick. By then, it was too late to try and doge it. Frank kicked Phoenix right in the gut, knocking him into the doors with enough force to break them open. Phoenix groaned as he looked around him, his vision slowly coming back. Wait, this was the evidence locker? He remembered that they stored a lot of Frank’s possessions here, though he never got a chance to look at them. “Oh yeah, jackpot!” Frank chuckled as he began to reach around the evidence. Completely ruining it, no doubt. The savage. Phoenix groaned and realized he should probably grab at least something to try and defend himself. He let out a whine as he looked through some boxes. For a minute, the two didn’t bother to even look at each other. Frank was gleefully getting back his weapons, and making a few ones on the spot, and Phoenix was desperately trying to find something to defend himself with. He didn’t find a lot. A gun with no bullets, a sword, surprisingly enough, and a broken spear that was fixed with duct tape. Didn’t help that he didn’t know how to use any of this stuff. “Alright, round two!” Frank said with a cheerful tone, which caused Phoenix to look back to him with worry. He was armed to the teeth with some weird looking pipe gun thing, an actual lightsaber, a sledgehammer with a battery attached to it, and a mask with some gems put into the eyes. Phoenix’s eyes widened as Frank readied his lightsaber, and the lawyers first reaction was to toss the gun at Frank. It hit him on the head and he winced, which gave Phoenix just enough time to run out of the evidence locker with his tail between his legs. “Don’t think you can run, buddy!” Frank readied his fireworks launcher and launched, well, a firework. It came rushing through the air and straight at Phoenix, exploding on contact and knocking him forward. Phoenix was quick to get up this time, only to see that Frank was charging at him with the lightsaber once more. Phoenix let out a yelp and brought up the sword, only for the lightsaber to cut right through it. His next instinct was to throw it again. The handle hit Frank in the chest but it didn’t do much but annoy the guy. Phoenix did a similar thing with the spear where he just sorta through it. The duct tape couldn’t hold it together though and it broke apart in midair. The spear actually hit Frank in the knee, piercing him slightly. The man winced before pulling the spear out and pulling out his sledgehammer, while also putting on that weird alien mask that Phoenix saw. “Frank smash!” Frank bashed his hammer down against where Phoenix was supposed to be, if he hadn’t moved. Electricity crackled everywhere as sparks came flying from the sledgehammer. Phoenix felt tingly and couldn’t believe his eyes. These weapons weren’t real. They couldn’t be…. Then Frank fired a laser from his eyes to hit Phoenix, and it hit him right in the shoulder, but it only felt like a burn and didn’t actually pierce through him, thank god. Though, now Phoenix was starting to have enough. He couldn’t have this tomfoolery anymore! Play Pursuit ~ Cornered “OBJECTION!” Phoenix pointed his finger at the reporter, and a gust of wind shot from behind the lawyer, powerful enough to knock Frank far back, across the hallway. Frank forced himself to get up and glared at the lawyer. “Your weapons are completely illogical, Mr. West!” Phoenix stepped forward, a confident grin on his face. “And I will not be having that!” “What the hell are you talking about, spikey?” “I’m talking about everything you have there! Lightsabers, laser eyes, sledgehammers that resemble the hammer of Thor, and even a gun without any means of ignition!” With each weapon he pointed out, there was a gust of wind that tossed Frank against the wall, actually doing a bit of damage to him. “So, my conclusion, Frank, is that your weapons should not exist…” There was another dramatic point coming from the lawyer, “because they break all of our understandings of science!” There was a mighty gust of wind that not only hurt Frank, but all of his weapons. Suddenly, they were all broken down to their basic components, and now Frank was left with essentially nothing but his sledgehammer. “And not only that, but you’ve broken the law many times in the past few minutes! Destruction of public property, tampering of evidence, and assault!” Phoenix grabbed Mr. West and spun him around before pushing him towards the other wall. “Justice will be served, Mr. West, for the good of the public!” The gust of wind suddenly turned into a full on cyclone as pieces of furniture in the hallway were tossed around by the force and knocked into Frank, hurting him quite a bit as he struggled to get his bearings. The cyclone eventually ended, but Frank looked a little worse for wear, now only grabbing his sledgehammer. “Nice speech, kid,” Frank muttered as he forced himself away from the wall. He saw Phoenix’s confident grin waver and he knew that the kid was struggling to keep his demeanor up. “But I work with words all the time, kid. This is nothing.” Frank then raised his hammer up and rushed at the lawyer. The lawyer, in response, gave up his confident persona and ran the hell away from the man chasing him. He ran down the hallway and tried to get into Courtroom Number 4, but the door was still locked, and now Frank was closing in on him. “Now, Mr. West, let’s talk about this! F-Frank!” Frank then slammed the sledgehammer into Phoenix’s chest, causing him to be forced through the doorway. '''K.O! Phoenix’s limp body was shot into the courtroom and hit the witness podium. He was still breathing, but he was out cold. Frank let out a chuckle as he leaned on his sledgehammer. “Told you I could fight, kid.” It was only then that he noticed the entire courtroom was staring at him in shock, and in Maya’s case, horror. Frank let out an awkward chuckle, rubbed the back of his head, and quickly ran off. The final screen shoes Phoenix being taken to the hospital, and Frank West’s face being put on a wanted poster. Conclusion 'Boomstick: Jeez, the poor guy got clobbered. Can't say I wasn't expecting that. ' Wiz: While Phoenix had some interesting abilities and durabilty, it was nothing compared to Frank's more experience and more varied arsenal. 'Boomstick: Yeah, it's pretty simple, actually. Phoenix couldn't keep up with the experienced zombie killer who actually knows how to use weapons and doesn't just clumsily move around a lot. ' Wiz: Even if Phoenix chose to continue on his wind manipulation combo, he'd have to continuously find contradictions, which is difficult to to in a fight. He just wasn't in the right environment. 'Boomstick: I guess you could say that Phoenix got hammered. ' Wiz: The winner is Frank West. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Work in progress Category:Jackythejack Category:'Ace Attorney vs Dead Rising' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Protagonist vs Protagonist" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant